THE LAST AUTUMN
by hunnykim01
Summary: In the autumn of this year,I'm hoping to still be able to see and feel – Kim Ryeowook I beg you come back, I'll do whatever's best for you,feel the love,the love I give just for you baby – Kim Jong Woon I know, I'm not the most important person in your life but you are the most -precious in my life, saranghae jeongmal saranghae, chagiya – Choi Siwon


**THE LAST AUTUMN**

Main Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook (_**namja**_ – 20th)

-Kim Jong Woon (_**namja**_ – 22th)

-Choi Siwon (_**namja**_ – 20th)

-Lee SungMin (_**namja**_ – 21th)

Other Cast:

-Cho Kyuhyun (_**namja**_** –** 19th)

-Park HyungShik (_**namja**_ – 19th)

-Park(Kim) Jung Soo (_**namja **_– 42th)

-Kim Young Woon (_**namja**_ – 42th)

-Shim(Kim) ChangMin (_**namja**_ – 19th)

-Jung(Kim) JaeJoong (_**namja**_ – 43th)

-Jung(Kim) Yunho (_**namja**_ – 42th)

Dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing: Yewook,Siwook,Minwook. Kyuwook,Hyungwook friendship! Changwook brothership!

Genre: hurt/comfort,angst,romance.

Summary: _**In the autumn of this year,I'm hoping to still be able to see and feel – Kim Ryeowook**_

_**I beg you come back, I'll do whatever's best for you,feel the love,the love I give just for you baby**____** – Kim Jong Woon**_

_**I know, I'm not the most important person in your life but you are the most -precious in my life, saranghae**____** jeongmal saranghae, chagiya – Choi Siwon**_

Fajar belum mau menampakkan dirinya, masih terlalu – sangat – pagi untuk insan manusia membuka mata dan beranjak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Masih enggan untuk keluar dari gelungan selimut yang hangat. Hey ini musim gugur, tentu mereka akan merasa nyaman dibawah kungkungan selimut bukan?. 02.30 KST. Bukankah waktu juga membuktikan bahwa keadaan sekarang masih gelap dan masih nampak bulan yang belum mau meninggalkan tugasnya. Tapi, ada apa dengan _**namja**_ manis ini? Disaat orang-orang tertidur dengan pulasnya, dia merintih memegangi kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak dipedulikannya darah yang mulai keluar perlahan dari buah merah sewarna _**cherry**_ yang sekarang menjadi pucat sama halnya dengan wajahnya yang juga menjadi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mulai tampak disekitar wajah dan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama berwarna putih. Mulai mencari dengan tergesa sesuatu di sekitar meja nakas disamping ranjang berukuran _**Queen**_ _**size**_nya, jari lentiknya mencoba meraih sesuatu berbentuk tabung kecil yang berisi pil-pil kecil didalamnya, obat peredam rasa sakit mungkin. Mengeluarkan 1 pil dari dalamnya lalu menelannya dengan sekali tegukan segelas air putih yang terletak di meja nakas. 5 menit, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu kembali ke alam mimpi.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya, mulai menyinari salah satu kota besar di Negara maju Korea Selatan, Seoul. Sinar cerahnya memasuki sebuah kamar luas bernuansa _**soft purple**_, mengusik ketenangan seorang yang masih berbalut selimut. Perlahan, membuka mata indahnya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya. Tangan lentiknya terangkat untuk sedikit mengucek matanya. 1 menit terdiam, untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang setelah sebelumnya menyingkap selimut yang membalutnya. Sedikit menguap dan melakukan peregangan otot kemudian melirik jam weker. 06.30, masih ada 1 jam setengah lagi untuk jam kuliah. Beranjak mengambil handuk lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. 15 menit, cukup untuknya bersiap-siap, keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Kaus santai bergambar menara pisa berwarna putih,kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut _**skinny jeans**_. _**Namja**_ itu – Kim Ryeowook – beranjak menuju meja rias yang berada di samping ranjangnya, sedikit menyemprotkan parfume bermerek di beberapa bagian pakaiannya. Setelahnya ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajah datar dan dingin, tatapan tajam yang juga terkesan dingin, itu yang dilihatnya. Ya, itu dirinya, memang dirinya. Itu memang seorang Kim Ryeowook. Mengambil kunci mobil, _**handphone**_ dan tas ranselnya di meja belajarnya dan juga beberapa buku tebal yang diperlukan, lalu beranjak keluar kamar untuk memulai sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

Kim Ryeowook. _**Namja **_manis dan cantik dengan sejuta pesonanya. _**namja **_dingin dan cuek. Tapi dibalik sifatnya dia dapat memikat hati para _**namja **_dan_** yeoja**_ dengan parasnya. Surai lembut dengan warna _**dark brown**_. Mata bulat beriris coklat _**caramel **_jernih yang selalu memandang teduh tapi tajam dan dingin. Hidung kecil yang mancung, tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol karena pipi tirusnya, bibir mungil sewarna _**cherry**_, tulang rahang yang terbentuk tegas, kulit mulus seputih porselen tanpa cacat. _**namja **_dengan tinggi 173 cm itu, bukankah membuat para _**yeoja**_ iri dengannya? Mereka berpikir kenapa Ryeowook lebih cantik dan manis dari pada mereka? Baiklah mereka tau bahwa status Ryeowook itu uke dan mereka mengakuinya. Ah ya…, ditambah dengan dirinya yang cukup berprestasi. Pemilik tenor indah apalagi saat ia bernyanyi sehingga julukan _**angel of voice **_tak terlepas darinya, dan terlahir dari keluarga – sangat2 – berkecukupan. _**Namja **_dengan seluruh kesempurnaannya yang dapat mencuri perhatian para _**namja **_dan_** yeoja**_. Dan sampai sekarang banyak yang berebut untuk dapat memiliki hati es namja itu.


End file.
